Those Three Words
by Tashah2109
Summary: First Sanctuary Fic...Eeek! Anyway Helen/Will are in a relationship when everything changes. Fluffy with possible complications. Review if you like. Thank yoouuu. x
1. Chapter 1

Those Three Words…

She took a deep breath as her slender fingers tapped the side of the desk, how had she been so stupid? The ten minutes waiting was coming down slower than she had hoped. While she needed to wait a bit longer for the official confirmation in her head and her body she knew that she was pregnant.

Helen Magnus couldn't quite get her head around the fact at 159 she was going to be a Mum for the second time. While she was lost in her thoughts the completion beep of her computer went off, it took three more times before she finally realised. She took a deep breath and looked up, The green glowing positive filled her vision. She felt herself shudder as a set of silent tears rolled down her cheek. She couldn't be sure whether the tears were joy or sadness. The one thing for certain was the baby growing inside of her. She sat watching everyone walking past the window to her lab.

Helen sat and watched Will, he glanced through the window and winked at her, she managed to muster a semi normal smile. It had been the day after they had managed to bring Will back from becoming an abnormal, they had been sat in the living room talking…

Helen sat down next to him and put a cup of tea in front of each of them. "I think by next week all of the symptoms should be clear and the final bits of the virus will be out of your system." She looked towards him and smiled.

_ "It's just nice to be back…" He turned slightly towards her. "I don't ever want to feel that far away from you again." _

_ Helen nodded. "I can't say it was the nicest experience to watch…I felt so hopeless Will…I didn't know what to do…" Before she could do anything about it there was a tear rolling down the side of her cheek._

_ Without thinking Will lent forward and wiped it away. "But you did…and I'm back." He cupped the side of her face. "I'm not going anywhere Helen…" _

_ Her head lifted as she heard him whisper her first name. "I don't want to lose you…I'm not sure what I would have done…" Her voice became a whisper and the tears rolled faster. Before she could think about it she had lent forward and felt her lips meet his. The warmth of his lips against hers sent shivers through her body. She felt herself melt into his kiss. Suddenly she shivered as his lips pulled away and she wanted to cry at the loss of contact._

_ Will looked towards the woman in front of him, he knew that he had been falling further and further in love with. He needed to be sure, he couldn't imagine hurting her. "Is this what you…" His words were cut off as her lips crushed against his._

_ "For so long…this is everything I wanted…" _

Helen couldn't help but smile as she thought back to it, she had meant every word, she thought about her life and it seemed wrong without Will being involved. She wanted nothing more than to be with Will and only Will, half of her could thinking of nothing more amazing than to be a family with Will and their baby, but she had been hurt so many times before, and she wasn't sure she could face burying another lover and child.

"You look upset." Will's voice echoed around her as he put his head around the door to her lab.

"I'm fine." She didn't know what else to say. Of course she wasn't ok, but how was she meant to tell him what it was about…she just hadn't counted on him picking up all of the signs.

Will had been watching her for the past days. He had seen the changed in the body he was getting to know, and her being sick every morning for the past week hadn't gone unnoticed. He had just been waiting for the right time to talk to her about it. He walked towards the woman he was quickly falling in love with and put his arms around her. "Please remember that I'm not going anywhere darling." As he felt her relax in his arms he carefully snaked his hand down and ran it over her stomach. The ever so slight curve to her normally flat stomach confirmed what he had originally thought. Instead of moving is hand he gently stroked the slight bump before looking at her. "I need you to know just how much I love you Helen."

Helen looked at him and felt the tear rolling down her cheek. "I can't lose another child Will…I can't do that again." She put one of her hands on top of his, looking up at him she could see the love within his eyes. "Can we really do this?"

Will smiled. "Me and you could take on the world my beautiful girl. I'm pretty sure we could manage having a baby." He paused. "They question is whether or not you want this." There was nothing Will wanted more than to be able to love Magnus and their child forever, but he didn't ever want to think that she had regretted it.

She looked at him. "I think it is, I just have to get used to the idea that having another child wont ever change how I feel about Ashley." Her voice cracked slightly at the sound of her daughters name, while the pain was becoming less there was no denying that it was still painfully there.

"You're never going to forget her Helen, she'll always be a part of you, and if we have this baby then we'll tell them about their sister…and how brave she was." He wrapped both of his arms back around her and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He didn't use the three words lightly, and they both knew that.

She looked at him with a layer of tears glistening in her eyes. "I can already feel it Will…I feel pregnant." She took his hand back down to the swell of her stomach. "We're having a baby Daddy." Helen knew that she couldn't ever get rid of a child. While they hadn't planned any of this, she knew deep down that they could do it…and for the first time in years she believed it when someone told her that they loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Helen opened her eyes. She looked around and couldn't help but sigh as she realised it was still dark outside. She had been hoping to make the most of sleep before the little one came. She stretched out her arms before sitting up. Getting out of bed and wrapping a robe around her she headed straight for his office, she couldn't help but smile as she saw the light shining through the door.

"Morning…" Pushing open the door she stepped inside to see him struggling through a pile of papers.

Will looked up and saw Helen flash him a smile that nearly made him melt. He sighed. "You're meant to be getting as much sleep as possible before little one arrives." He looked at the clock on the wall. "Generally that means at 3:30am you should be sleeping.

Helen nodded. "I know…but you know me." She walked around the side of his desk and placed her hands on his shoulders. Gently squeezing she kissed his cheek. "Anything I can help with?"

"Unfortunately not." Gently he took her arms and as he pulled his chair from behind the desk he lowered her down to sit on his lap. "You could go back to sleep?" He laughed as she pouted at him.

"Ok…" Helen nodded slowly. "I'll go back to bed…if you come and join me." She lent her head into his before gently kissing his lips.

"Did I mention that it's 3:30am?"

"Not like that…" Helen lent back and looked at him. She smiled before kissing him again. "It seems silly having separate rooms, we are having a baby after all…"

Will looked at her. "Are you sure? I mean really sure?" He wanted to say more but really wasn't sure how to explain what he meant.

"It was just a thought Will, if you don't want to…" Helen turned away. It had taken her a long time to pluck up the courage and ask him. She felt his hand on top of hers as she tried to move away. Trying to stop herself from crying in front of him she took a deep breath before biting gently on her lip.

"Helen I'd love to, I just wanted to make sure that all of this was what you wanted." He lifted a hand to her face and gently lent towards her before kissing her lips. He took both of her hands and guided her around to sit on his lap. He ran a hand around her side to rest on her belly. "I love you Helen Magnus, and I want nothing more than to spend my life with you and our baby. I would love to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life, but none of that would mean anything if it wasn't what you wanted." He looked up and was surprised to see a tear rolling down her cheek. He wiped it away before gently kissing where the tear had been.

"Since we're going to be sharing a room." She took his hands in hers. "I was thinking we could take ourselves off to the lab and play with the ultrasound system…"

Will smiled at her. "Sounds perfect to me." He looked down at her stomach and couldn't help but smile as he thought about seeing their baby on a screen.

Helen nodded. "Well it would be nice to get some dates together." She took his hands and pulled them closer to her. "Then as long as everything's ok…I think we should tell everyone." She had been thinking about it most of the night, and if she was honest she was sure it was half of the reason she couldn't sleep.

Will looked towards her. "Did I mention how much I love you?" He gently kissed her. "Do you think they'll take it ok?"

She looked at him. "I honestly don't know sweetheart…but all I do know is that I'll have you beside me, and that this is what I want." Helen lent in and cupped his head in her hands. She gently kissed him on the lips before pulling him closer to her. She could feel her eyes getting heavier in the comfort of his arms. Leaning forward she rested her head into his chest.

Will wrapped both of his arms around her waist. "I think we should get you both to bed." He ran his fingers across her bump, his heart gave a flutter every time he felt the swell of her stomach. Without saying a word he stoop up and lifted her into his arms.

Helen went to protest, but it sound turned into a giggle when Will silenced her with his lips.

"Just for tonight Helen I'm going to look after you." He carried her through to her room before gently laying her down on the bed. He lifted her night top so he could gently kiss her stomach before stripping down to his boxers. "Should I go and get some pyjama's?" He realised just how stupid he must have sounded when Helen gently giggled at him.

"You'll do just fine Will…now come to bed." She opened the covers and couldn't help but smile as he got in beside her. She lent into him and working her way down she rested her head against his chest.

Will couldn't resist smelling her dark hair before wrapping his arms around her, and it was like that they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Helen felt her eyes fluttering open as she stretched. She could feel Will's hand stroking the side of her face. As her eyes adjusted she saw him lying next to her smiling. "Something amused you?" She gently shook her head and twisted so she could kiss his hand.

"Nothing in particular." He lent towards her and gently kissed her lips. "Have I ever mentioned that you look beautiful in the morning?" He kissed her again and wanted to melt at the little giggle coming from her mouth.

"I suppose we should get up…" She lent up on her elbow and repaid his kiss before gently pushing herself up so she could sit up leaning against the pillow.

Will nodded, but before doing anything else he lent across and blew a raspberry against her stomach before gently kissing across it. "I can't wait to see you." He blew another gentle raspberry before he felt Helen pulling him up and away from her stomach.

"Will you please behave?" She gently pulled him up so she could kiss his lips. She looked straight at him. "It sounds stupid, but I'm excited…" She ran her hands down to her stomach and gently stroked the swell. "It just feels real."

Will nodded. "Well it is real darling…and once you're dressed we can go and have a look." He kissed her once more before slowly getting out of bed. It was then he realised where he was. "Uh…I really need to move some clothes into here…"

Helen laughed. "Mmhmmm…" She nodded towards her clothes cupboard. "Second drawer down on the right in the back…there are some packs of boxers." She smiled. "They should fit."

Will looked at her. "Should I even ask?"

Helen shrugged. "When you've been around for as long as I have Will you realise that there are some things that make sense."

Will went over and found the underwear. He couldn't help but smile have to rummage through Helen's own underwear for them. "I could definitely get used to this." He held up a pair of simple black lace. "Fancy doing some modelling?"

"Cheeky monkey." Helen got up out of the bed and walked towards him, she took the black lace pair and put them back. Instead taking out the men's pair from the back. "While I'm sure they would look lovely, I'm pretty sure you'll find these more comfy." She pressed them into his hand and gently pushed him towards the bathroom door.

Will turned and pouted. "You sure we haven't got time for a show?" He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her close. He kissed her lips again. He could feel her melting into his kiss.

Helen pulled away. "Get changed." She smiled at him and walked to pick out some clothes for herself.

…

Will came out of the bathroom. He couldn't take his eyes off the woman stood in front of him. She had slipped into a pencil skirt with one of her looser blouses. As he watched she was slipping her feet into a pair of neat patent heels. "Wow…" He couldn't help but let the word slip out.

Helen looked up and winked at him. "You approve?" She couldn't help but feel flattered still at his reactions. There was no doubt that compliments never got old.

"Mmm." He watched as she stood up and straightened her skirt. As she finished and flicked her hair he slipped his hands around her hips so they landed on the curves. He pulled her in and kissed her. "Pregnancy is doing beautiful things to you."

"I have to say I'm enjoying it at the minute." She gently twisted her hips in his hands. "However, I think we're going to need clothes shopping soon." She started to fidget again with the waistband of the already tight pencil skirt, trying to decide where it would sit the best on her stomach.

Will laughed. "I'm sure we can arrange that, but right now we're going to the infirmary." He took her hand. "We have a baby to see."

Helen wrapped her hand around his. "Come on then." She let him lead her out of the room and they walked hand in hand towards the infirmary, for the first time neither of them bothered whether or not anyone saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Helen sat down on the edge of the infirmary bed. She looked around her; there was no escaping that no matter how happy she was. She couldn't hide the sadness she felt. The last time she had been sat waiting for an ultrasound it had been while she was pregnant with Ashley.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Will's voice cut through her thoughts as he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Helen looked up at him and blinked back the tear that was threatening to trickle down her face. She gently nodded before bringing her legs around onto the bed.

Will looked down at the woman he loved. "We could wait till another day Helen…it doesn't have to be now." He felt the grip on his hand tighten as she looked towards him.

"I want this Will…" She smiled and lifted her free hand to cup his head. Gently she pulled his head down so she could meet his lips with a kiss. There was nothing extra meant to it…apart from telling him how much she meant what she was saying.

Gently Will pulled away. "Let's do this then." He walked towards where the ultra-sound machine stood and began programming it. Helen fiddled with the button on the back of her skirt. After eventually getting it undone she tried to manoeuvre the skirt back down her hips. No matter how hard she tried to shift the material it didn't seem to be moving.

Will pulled the machine over and stood having a quiet giggle at the predicament Helen had managed to get herself into. "If you will insist on wearing non-maternity style clothes then you will have these problems."

Helen shot will a glare. "You weren't complaining in the bedroom." She tried again to move the material before flopping back onto the bed. She looked back over to Will. "So are you going to help me? Or just stand there laughing?" She tried to pull her most serious face, but through the stupidity of the situation found herself laughing.

"Since you asked so nicely." He walked over and pulled the zip further down at the back. Then gently folded and moved the material far enough down to expose the smooth bump of her stomach. "There you go…" He trailed off as he looked at the bump. Then he lent down and gently kissed Helen's stomach before whispering. "Can't wait to see you bubba." Lifting his head he found Helen's lips again. After gently kissing her he looked up straight into her beautiful eyes. "Love you." He could see the teary glaze coming across them once more.

As he was watching Helen took one of his hands and placed it underneath her on her stomach. "We made this Will. We made out baby." They could both hear the emotion filling her voice. She spread her fingers out on top of his, wanting him to remember her feeling and emotion.

"We so did." Will pulled back and picked up the bottle of gel from beside the machine. "I'm pretty sure that I'm meant to tell you that this is going to be cold." He winked at her.

Helen nodded. "I have to admit how strange it feels being on the receiving end of the medical advice." She pushed herself up slightly to her elbows. "Come on then." She watched as he put the gel bottle to her stomach, and couldn't help but gasp as the gel came into contact with her skin.

"Well I did warn you." He smiled before taking the probe from the machine on the table. Gently he started to run the probe across and down her stomach. Slowly the black and white picture on the screen became clearer. Will slowly adjusted the probe until the full image of the baby was visible on the screen.

Helen could feel the tears running down her cheek as she took in the first image of their baby, this time she didn't even try to fight them back. She tore her eyes away from the screen to look at Will. She couldn't help but smile at the tears running down his face as he looked back at her. She reached out and took his free hand. Squeezing tightly she spoke. "Say hello to your baby Will." Helen had known from Ashley how special it was the first time you saw a baby, but as far as she was concerned there was no way to explain it.

"I can't believe their going to be mine." Will was struggling with the idea that he was looking at his child on the screen. Let alone his and Helen's.

"Well you had better start believing." Helen smiled at him. "As from the measurements I would say that this little one is about 11 weeks along." She looked down at the little bump. She had stayed small with Ashley until around 6 months. However then everything changed, by the end of 7 months she looked full-term and Ashley had arrived two weeks early.

Will nodded. He known that while Helen was loving being pregnant again, there was no doubt that it would bring back painful memories of Ashley. "It doesn't make her mean any less Helen…not to anyone." He took her hand and held it tight.

"Thank you." Her voice was little more than a whisper, and she was fighting the tears threatening to run again. She wrapped her fingers around the hand holding hers. There was a calming about it she couldn't describe, and a trust that she should have found hard to believe.

With the hand not holding Helen's, Will took a piece of tissue to wipe the gel from her stomach. He ran it gently over her stomach in circles. Paying particular attention to her belly button.

Helen watched the loving motion of his hands on her stomach. "I could get so used to you doing that." She smiled as she felt herself relaxing under his touch.

"Good, you'd better get used to it darling…" He finished wiping the gel before leaning down to kiss the bare skin. He slowly moved the kisses higher until his face was next to hers. "I…" He put a kiss on her lips. "Love…" Another kiss followed. "You…" This time the kiss lingered.

Helen smiled into his lips and pushed them higher as she sat further up. Gently she pulled back and looked into his deep eyes. "I love you too Will." She ran a hand down the side of his cheek. "Now while I would love to stay here all day…I think we should go and round up the gang. I would prefer to tell them about this little one outright…"

Will smiled and helped her round on the bed. He rolled the material of her skirt up before doing it up. Then he crouched onto the floor in front of her. Picking up one of her shoes he slipped one onto a stocking-ed foot before placing gently kisses on her knee. He couldn't help but smile as he heard a gentle giggle from Helen. He moved onto the second shoe and placed the same gentle kisses on her knee. Standing he looked at her. "I give you four months in those stupid shoes." He winked at her before gently taking her hands and standing her up.

"Is that a challenge Dr Zimmerman?" She would her fingers through his as they started to walk towards the door.

Will looked at her. "Amazing…" He smiled and lent in to kiss her again. "Come on then…let's go and find the others.


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't quite decided what I think about this chapter :S but it is kind of necessary to the story. Thanks to all who have reviewed. Each one makes me grin like a lunatic. If you read and like then reviews make me smile, even if there's something you don't like…or any suggestions. All are most welcome. Thanks. Tasha. XxChapter 5

Sitting on the sofa Helen watched as Kate, Biggie and Henry walked into the front room. Will was the final one to walk in, he walked over and sat gently on the sofa next to Helen. He was trying hard not to smile. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Helen and not let go…

Helen took a deep breath before starting to talk. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. You all know that Will and I are in a relationship." Helen had been through a number of scenarios is her head as to how this was going to go. Eventually she had decided that they needed to be honest.

Kate spoke next. "Well it has been obvious for a while…" She let out an 'ooft' as the big guy clipped the back of her head. She glared straight towards him. "I was just saying, it took long enough for them to get together…"

Will coughed stopping Kate from carrying on with the sentence that could have easily become a rant. "Ok so you all know about Helen and I being in a relationship, and I'm assuming from the jokes that you're all ok with it." He looked around. Kate and Biggie nodded, it took him a moment to muster the courage up to look towards Henry. This was different, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, it mattered to him what Henry though. More than that, he knew how important it was to Helen.

Henry looked towards Will and Helen, he wasn't stupid and had been watching the way they had been together. He was pretty sure that he knew what was coming, but he would go along with everything for the time being. "While Helen's happy so am I…but you hurt her and I will be going HAP on your ass." He looked at Will who nodded slightly.

"So now we've got it established that you all approve." Helen gave a small giggle. She was over 200 years old and had just been give permission to be in a relationship. "Will and I have an announcement to make." She took a deep breath. "I'm not going to pretend that this was planned, however that doesn't stop us being both excited and happy about it." She looked around at them and couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face. Every time she thought about the baby growing inside her she wanted to dance.

Will seeing that Helen was straying into her own thoughts decided to finish off what she was saying. "What Helen is trying to say is that we're having a baby." He looked straight at the woman he adored. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and take her away.

Helen winked at him. She knew what he was thinking, but would have all the time in the world together later. For now they needed to make sure that their team were ok.

"Ugh, ugh…champagne all round then…well orange juice for Magnus." The big guy smiled at the before walking from the room.

"I take it you're off active duty then?" Kate smiled before standing up. Then she surprised herself and everyone around her. "I think this calls for a hug."

Helen blinked in surprise at the younger woman, but she felt her body respond. She stood up and gently wrapped her arms around Kate. The hug didn't last long, but all that needed saying went between them.

"Thanks boss." Kate smiled before wandering towards the door. "I'll go and see if the big guy needs a hand picking out the champagne." She left quietly to give Helen, Will and Henry a chance to talk about the recent revelation.

Henry watched Karen leave before looking at Helen and Will. He had known Magnus nearly his whole life, and he knew when something changed with her. Even as the techno-geek he was he could see how much she had changed already. He could see how gentle Will was with her, and the simple love in his eyes. HE meant every word he had already spoken. As long as she was happy, then that suited him. "Helen Magnus with a toy-boy…whatever next." He winked at her before breaking into a smile.

Helen looked towards him. It was times like this that she wished Henry would be serious. Without meaning to she seemed to have spread her thoughts wide across her face.

"I'm happy for you Doc." Henry saw her face and made sure he quickly clarified how he was feeling. "I've not seen you look so happy in a long time." He smiled at her before continuing. "And for the first time I understand what they mean about a glowing woman in pregnancy…it suits you." This time he stood up as he finished the sentence. "I'm going to find them with the champagne, and give you two a chance to talk about how you're going to break the news to Gregory and Tesla." With the final statement he left the room, knowing he would have just started a discussion point.

"He has a point." Will sighed gently. "The problem is that I'm not sure which one of them I'm more worried about telling." Helen smiled. "Oh I would be more worried about Nikola. Don't forget that the last man to father my child was Jack the Ripper." It was at times like this that Helen realised quite how safe she felt with Will. She could talk about both John and Ashley without even having to think about it.

Will smiled. "That's true…I suggest we focus on the petulant vampire who's been in love with you for over a century." Will was half joking in his mind, but there was no doubt that the thought of telling Tesla that not only was he with Helen, but that they were having a baby worried him.

"You'll be ok…I'll just make sure the wine cellar is prepared for the hit." Helen smiled before leaning forward to kiss him. "I love you Will…"

"Mmm." Will kissed her back. They broke off as the door opened to reveal their team with champagne on one tray, and a pile of chocolate on the other.

"Right you two. Time to celebrate." Henry took the champagne bottle in his hand and released the cork. There was laughter all around, but in the merriment they had all forgotten about the one missing person who was going to find the news harder to take than anyone else…

- Author Note… Dun dun dunnnnn… you didn't think it could keep going so smoothly?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"No." Helen tossed in her sleep against Will. She thrashed backwards and forwards against him.

Will's eyes opened as he felt Helen thrashing. Quickly he lifted himself up and pulled Helen close to him. He soother her as he would a baby. As he rocked her slowly he knew she was awake when he felt her hands balling into fists around his night wear. "Come on darling. I've got you." He held her close as the tears flowed freely.

"John...what about John?" She gently lifted her head and looked up at Will. She needed him to understand...and from the look in his eyes she could see that he did.

"I've got you." He gently kissed her forehead. "Both of you." He moved one of the hands he had wrapped around her across so it rested on the swell of her abdomen. He loved backwards with his arms around her so he was lent against the headboard with Helen curled against him. "We can talk in the morning darling. Just sleep now." He stroked the hair away from her face before gently kissing the top of her head.

Helen curled her arms around him and tried to relax as Will had said. "Thank you." She whispered before letting the sleep take her.

Will watched her settle into him and he started to understand how scared she was, and it scared him that he couldn't make it any better.

…

She lay awake watching his chest move as he breathed. She had been awake for half an hour. His arms were wrapped around he with hi hands resting against her growling stomach. Part of her wanted to move, but there was something about being safe in his arms that she never wanted to stop. It was something she had never felt before with any of her lovers. The ability to be still and close to someone. She would have never believed that something so simple could make her so happy.

"How long have you been awake?" Will's gravely morning voice cut through her thoughts. He gently moved so he could see her and run a finger across her cheek.

"A while." Helen tried to avoid his gaze. She knew that he would know exactly which questions he would need to ask her.

Will watched her moving around to avoid him. He took a moment before gently twisting her around in his arms so she was facing him. "Right you...would you like to talk now? Or would you like to talk later?" He lent his head forwards to lean against hers.

Helen finally opened her eyes to look at him. From the phrasing she knew that he wasn't asking whether to not she wanted to talk, but when it would be happening. "I'm not sure if I can Will..." Helen hated to admit it, but she was scared and wasn't sure how she was meant to face what she was feeling.

Will watched the face he was loving getting to know. He slowly lent in to kiss her on the nose, and then moving down to her lips. "I know that you're scared darling, and I'm not surprised about that, but we can deal with this together." He cupped her face in his hands before gently running his fingers down the side of it. "I'm not going anywhere."

Helen took a deep breath, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. "What have I done." She choked on the final word before letting more tears fall. "I've put you and our baby in danger...when John finds out he'll come and..."

Will pulled Helen closer as the sobs began to wrack her body. He rubbed soothing circles across her back as he gently kissed her head. Looking at her all he wanted to do was wrap her up and take all the pain and fear she felt away. Eventually he felt her body stop shaking, he felt the beat of her heart slow to a normal pace.

Helen didn't worry about the fact she had just fallen apart with Will' arms. She was safe. Lifting her head and one of her hands she stroked the baby stubble on the side of his face. Gently pulling him closer she kissed his lips. "I need you to know how much I love you Will."

He nodded. "I know...and you will be my girl for as long as it's what you choose. You and this little one mean that world to me and more." He moved his hand across to rest on her stomach. "We still need to talk."

"Ok..." Helen gently sat up while making sure that she was still wrapped in Will's arms. "I know that everyone had baggage. We all have a history."

Will could see where this was going. "I know we're not going to last forever..." Will was silenced as Helen pushed a finger to his lips

"I'm not worried about that Will. Together we will get through this. Even if I have to inject you myself." She meant every word. "There are something thought that I can't change. My ex-fiance was Jack the Ripper and that's something that I can't change. No matter how much I want to." She looked towards him. "I can't lose you Will...and I know that I might not be able to stop him."

"Helen will you please stop worrying about me...I've spent five years working with you, getting my ass kicked and risking my life on regular occasions. I know about you and John and I can deal with that." He paused as he took in the features of her face. "As long as I have you."

Helen looked at him. "You amaze me Will...everything you're willing to do for me." She took his hands and rested them against his stomach. "For us."

Will smiled. "Stay here." He gently kissed her lips before jumping off the bed.

"Will?" Helen couldn't help but let out a giggle as she watched him hurry off. She sat up gently on the bed waiting for him to come back.

"Close your eyes Helen." Will's voice came from outside the door.

"What are you doing?" Helen let out another giggle as she spoke out to him.

"Are they closed yet?" Will's voice was consistent as he spoke again. He looked around the corner of the door.

Helen sighed as she gave in and shut her eyes. "Come on then...surprise me." She curled the duvet around herself as she waited for Will's next move. Then she felt his body on the bed next to her, she felt his hand stroke the side of her face.

"Open your eyes Helen." Will spoke. This time it was him who couldn't help but smile as he watched her re-open her eyes.

Blinking Helen looked at the man in front of her. Will was sat on the bed in front of her holding a small jewellery box. "What's that?" She realised as the words left her mouth that it had been a stupid question to ask.

"I'm not into this whole 'down on one knee thing Helen.'" He opened the box to reveal a large diamond engagement ring.

"Will..." Helen thought she was normally good at reading people, but this one was completely unexpected.

"Helen I know that you've already lived through three life times, but it would make me the happiest man alive if you would agree to be my wife for just one." He took the ring out of the box. "Helen Magnus...will you marry me?"

Helen looked at the man in front of her. She had watched him grow into himself and into the man she loved. The first she realised of her tears was Will's hand wiping them away from her cheek. She rested her hand on top of his before she gently kissed him.

Will was the next one to speak. "I don't need an answer straight away darling. I just need you to know how I feel and that I want to be with you."

Helen smiled as she looked at him. She gently cupped his face to pull him close. She paced a kiss on his lips before whispering. "Yes..." Se smiled as she looked straight at him again. "Yes...yes I'll marry you." She smiled as she kissed him again.

Will pulled back so he could look at her, he couldn't stop the tear escaping down his cheek. He twisted around and lay Helen down gently on to the bed. Wiggling down he placed a hand either side of her bump. "Did you hear that little one? I'm going to get your Mum up an aisle, and if I play my cards right she might even wear a dress." He lent down to kiss her stomach as Helen gently cuffed his around the ear.

"Oh will you now Dr Zimmerman?" She watched him moved up to kiss her. She felt her eyes grow heaving. "We will argue about that one in the morning." She wrapped her arms around her fiance as she let the sleep that was threatening take her.

Will watched as she fell asleep. "Me and you darling. We'll do this together." He kissed her forehead before settling down next to her and following her into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ah Heinrich. I presume there is a good reason I have been summoned to the mad house?" Nikola walked into the Sanctuary hallway with the same dramatic sweep as always.

"I would say there was a fair reason." Henry looked towards Nikola and smiled before walking towards the kitchen. He couldn't help but wonder how he was going to take the news.

…

"You sure about this?" Will looked towards Helen. She was lounging on the sofa stretching out. She was coming up to sixteen weeks pregnant and her bump was pushing out further with every day. There was no doubting now from when you first looked at her that she was pregnant.

"Nikola is going to find out about this sooner or later, and to be perfectly honest I would prefer to be in control of when that is." Helen motioned to her to come and sit beside him.

Will nodded and moved towards him. "I get that…I'm just not sure that I fancy a melo-dramatic vampire getting upset/angry over the woman he's been in loved with for over 100 years having a baby with another man." He smiled towards her.

Helen raised a hand to cup the side of Will's cheek. "Will…do you know how much I love you?"

Will looked towards her. "What does that matter?"

"Do you know how much I love you?" This time Helen's tone was more insistent. She turned his face to look directly at her.

Looking straight into her eyes. He slowly nodded. "Of course. I love you too." He rested his hand against hers before gently turning his mouth to kiss her hand.

"Right…then none of this matters. I love you Will…and I love our baby. She lifted her left hand holding her engagement ring. "As far as I'm concerned this proves that to the world."

This time Will smiled. "I can't stop looking down at your hand…it still doesn't seem real."

Helen lifted her other hand to cup his other cheek and gently kissed him on the lips. "Well guess what my darling. All of this is real." He took her hands down and rested them on top of her bump.

Will moved his hands down and cupped her swollen abdomen before gently leaning down. He unbuttoned the bottom two buttons of her tight blouse to reveal her bare skin. "I hate to be the one to tell you Helen…but I think you might need some more work clothes already." He looked up and winked at her before gently kissing her bump. "And you little one, well where do I start."

Helen gently laughed. "There not going anywhere Will…" She smiled at him, though she did have to admit that the extra attention he was paying to her and their baby did make her smile.

"I know…I just want to make the most of it…of everything." He gently pulled her shirt together and did the buttons before pulling it straight. He looked down at his watch. "I'm going to grab a drink. Do you want a tea?"

Helen looked towards him. "When do I ever say no to a cup of tea?" She smiled at him as he went to leave the room. He didn't get out of there though as through the other door into the room burst through Nikola Tesla. He looked at her and then towards Will before looking back at her again.

"What is that?" His hands were on his hips before he could say anything else. He was looking directly straight at her stomach.

Helen looked at him. "I think you can clearly see what it is Nikola." I wanted to make sure it was me that told you, and that I could do it directly." She stood up.

He looked her up and down and then threw a disgusted glance towards Will in the corner. "I don't suppose there is any chance that you've dragged be here to tell me that I'm going to be a father."

Helen laughed. "Little chance of that I'm afraid." She looked towards him. "Can you at least try and be happy Niko…" She looked towards her oldest friend.

"Happy that the woman who could have been half of the partnership that carried on the worlds greatest race instead chose to have a sprog with a boy…" Nikola looked at her, then he sighed. "Why can I not stay angry with you?" He sighed before flopping down on the sofa. "Next you're going to tell me that you're going to marry him."

Will was the next one to speak. "Would you mind not speaking as though I'm not in the room?" He couldn't help but smile. "Oh…and the sparkling diamond on her finger tends to suggest marriage…" He smiled towards Nikola.

Nikola looked towards Will and then towards Helen. He sighed. "I give up…you had the choice between Sherlock, me. Hell even the invisible man, and you get engaged to Jack the Ripper and Will 'nobody' Zimmerman."

This time is was Helen's turn to speak. "Actually Nikola, yes. Yes I am going to marry him, and I would love it if you would be there…but that is your choice. This is happening…"

Nikola looked at her. "Helen…" He put his head into his hands before sitting back up again. He looked at her. "You want this?"

Helen smiled. "Looks that way."

Nikola nodded, and looked towards Will. "You hurt her, and I will be forced to use my fully fledged Vamp powers on you."

Will nodded. "Got you…now are you staying around for a couple of days?"

Nikola nodded. "I think the wine cellar need some TLC considering you're going to be neglecting it for the foreseeable future."

Helen smiled. "How thoughtful of you…"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : So this was all a bit fluffy for my liking. So I decided to throw in a stubborn Magnus for complication, as we all know she would be a pain. However it ended up getting all fluffy again at the end. Oh well. Enjoy and if you like then review to make me :D. Or if you don't like it, criticisms are always welcome. Oh andddd check out the three girls doing FanFic4kids. It's for an amazing cause and all of their one shots are fabulous.

**Tasha. Xx**

Chapter 8

"Helen you promised." Will's tone was serious as he looked towards her. There had been a call about an abnormal in old-city. They were waiting downstairs to leave when Helen had come down dressed in her mission gear. Henry and Kate had shuffled into another room giving Helen and Will some space to argue it out.

"Will I'm out of the first trimester. I'm eighteen weeks pregnant and I know my own body. I'm not going out into armed combat." She stood and put her hands on her hips.

Will looked towards her before gently shaking her head. "I shouldn't be surprised…when do you ever keep your promises." With that he turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Don't even think about it Will…" This time it was Helen's turn to get angry, she knew that he was annoyed, but that was below the belt as far as she was concerned.

Will turned round and looked at her. There was a tear glistening in the corner of his eye. "I can't do it…" He tried to swipe at his face to stop the tear from escaping but it was too late. The wet trail down his cheek had given his emotions away. "Go with them on the mission Helen…but don't expect me to be there to watch." With that he turned and left her standing there watching him. He didn't know what else to say and he didn't want her to see the rest of the tears streaming down his face.

…

Helen spent the next ten minutes wondering up and down. She had never expected Will to react like that, as she had told him before she was very used to getting her own way, and while in some ways she had, he had made his position on the whole thing quite clear. Eventually Kate and Henry made their way into the entrance hall.

"Are you coming Doc?" Henry looked at her, he was secretly pleased that Will had decided to confront her about being on the mission. As he had been dreading having to do it himself. He had known Helen nearly his whole life, and he knew that she didn't like being told what to do, but he knew that she shouldn't have been going.

Helen looked towards him. "I assume that you think it's a bad idea?" Helen looked towards Henry, she had known him long enough to have a fair idea of what he was thinking. She sighed. "You two go…I need to do something." She watched them leave before looking up towards the long staircase. She was not looking forward to the conversation that was going to follow.

…

Since becoming a couple Will had moved from his own quarters into sharing a room with Helen. Even he had to admit that he had been surprised. She opened her whole house, but her room had always been her one Sanctuary. Whenever he slipped up and called it 'her room' she would automatically correct him and call it 'their room.'

After walking away from there he had thought for a minute about going somewhere else, but he couldn't drag himself to do it. This wasn't him losing her, he would make sure of that. Instead he had found himself curled up on their bed. Thinking about what all of this meant…and wondering where their future was. He knew that part of it was the thought of becoming a father, but not al of it.

Helen gently pushed opened the door to their room. Her first thought was relied at seeing him lying there. The last thing she had wanted was for him to run away and not use his own space. She shut the door behind her before taking off the tight leather coat and hanging it up. "I guess we need to talk." She spoke softly before she moved towards him. She was pretty sure that he knew she was there, but there had been no response from him since she had come into the room.

"If you say so." Will was concise. He had said what he thought, of course there was part of him that was pleased she was still here. He had heard the cars pull away meaning Henry and Kate were out on the mission.

"Will…" She sat down on the bed and put her head into her hands. This wasn't going to be easy, but when she thought about it she probably didn't deserve it to be. "You obviously meant what you said downstairs." It was a pretty stupid statement in her opinion, but she didn't know where else to start, she needed him to open up to her.

Slowly Will pushed himself up on the bed into a sitting position. He looked towards her. "I meant every word Helen…" He broke off and looked away. "Why didn't you go?" He looked back towards her.

"We needed to talk…" This time it was Helen who broke off. She reached out to take his hand. She saw him flinch, but he didn't move away from her touch. "I guess that I didn't realise quite how strongly you felt."

Will looked at her and gently shook his head. "You promised me that you would come off the mission list. If you weren't planning on sticking to that then you should have at least had the decency to tell me then…I'm not playing games here. I love you…" He looked at her, he was fighting back the tears again. This time he managed to calm his emotions.

Helen looked straight at him. She could see all of the pain in his eyes. "I didn't realise…"

"No…you didn't." Will stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. "You didn't have to agree to any of this. "Ok, we are having a baby…but you didn't have to agree to marry me if it wasn't what you wanted."

Helen took a moment before speaking. "Will…none of this is because I don't love you. I agreed to marry you because it was what I wanted…it is what I want. I just couldn't stand the idea of being cooped up…" She too stood up from the bed. "You can't honestly think that I don't love you Will…" She looked at him with a confusion in her eyes.

Will looked at her. "Me and you…it's meant to be a partnership…I'm meant to be your equal." He stepped forward and took her hands in his. "I need to be able to have an opinion, and some input. Especially where our baby is involved." He lifted her hands slightly. "I need you to trust me…"

Helen stepped closer to him and moving her hands free she cupped his cheeks. "I do…"

Will nodded at her. "Ok…but no more false promises…and no more mucking around. If we do this, then we do it properly. I love you more than I can describe Helen…and watching you all ready to go out…I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if I lost you." He nodded down towards her stomach. "Either of you."

Helen started to realise where this had all come from, and she mentally kicked herself for having even pushed it. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not planning on going anywhere." She looked up at him as he lent down to kiss her.

Will nodded. "I know." He pulled her close before kissing the top of her head. "Does this mean you are officially off the mission list this time?" He looked down at her.

Helen gently nodded. "Point taken." Then she looked up at him. "We will just have to make a rota when their born. She winked at him. She kissed him again. "I mean it Will…I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Helen gently blinked her eyes open. She still couldn't get used to waking up with the sunlight streaming in around the curtains. Being pregnant seemed to have cured her insomnia. She wasn't really surprised though. She guessed this was her body warming her up for the little ones arrival. As she gently stretched she felt the pressure on her bladder and the instant need for the toilet, getting up to move she realised the problem. Will's arms were wrapped tightly around her. "Will…" She spoke his name hoping that he would wake up, when he didn't respond she tried working his hands apart so she could escape. Yet the angle of his hands and the fact that his fingers were tightly entwined was making escaping possible. Slowly she managed to turn herself in his arms before wiggling an arm free. She found it amazing that he was still sleeping despite her wiggling around beneath him.

Finally Helen managed to get her arm free so she could gently lift her fingers to his nose and pinch. It took a few seconds before he was mumbling underneath her, and the grip he had around her loosened as he woke up. Taking her chance Helen escaped and scooted off to the loo.

Will looked around blinking through his sleepy eyes. He had been quite rudely woken from the dream he was having, and now without Helen's form wrapped around his he was quickly becoming cold. "I would have moved if you had asked." Will knew that there was a touch of grumpy teenager about his voice, but it was still early.

Helen finished in the bathroom before walking back through to the bedroom. She stood in the bathroom doorway looking at him for a moment. She rested one hand on her hips and another on the frame of the door. "Do you not think I tried?" She tried to keep a straight face before breaking into a smile. "I asked very nicely several times as well as trying to pry your hands open…" She looked towards him. "However…" She waved a hand across her baby bump. "When you have a baby sitting on top of your bladder you don't tend to have much choice on when you go to the toilet." She looked at him again before realising that he had zoned out and was just looking her up and down. "Will…are you even…"

"God you look amazing…" Will couldn't help it, he knew that he was meant to be paying attention, but he couldn't take his eyes of his mind away from how amazing she looked standing in front of him in that moment. Helen had taken to wearing his old work shirts to bed. With her growing bump all of her normal night wear was stretching in strange places and she couldn't get comfortable in it. She much preferred the simple and loose material she was wearing. So she stood in front of his with the shirt just covering her and her long toned legs on display to him. Along with that and her tousled morning hair Will couldn't think of many times she looked more beautiful.

Helen let out another small giggle. "I don't know why I even bother." She rolled her eyes at him before walking back towards the bed making sure to give her hips an extra wiggle. Rubbing her hands across her bump she did smile. "I have to admit this was my favourite part of my pregnancy with Ashley. There's something rather lovely about all the curves." She paused as she committed the feeling of the bump at this time to memory. "However, I'm not sure that you're going to be saying that in a few months when I can't see my feet." She sighed. It was true that she loved being pregnant and seeing her body go through all of the changes, but if this pregnancy was anything like Ashley's had been then she was going to get considerably larger in the final months.

Will took her hands before kneeling up on the bed. He ran his hands up her side before resting them either side of her face. "I don't think you quite understand this whole 'love' concept Miss Magnus…" He pushed himself up a little higher so he could place gentle kisses on her lips. "I love you…and that wont change whether you're a different size to now…or even when you finally get grey hairs." He kissed her again. "I will love you forever…" He kissed her again before gently pulling her back onto the bed. He rearranged them into a position that meant he was sat up with her gently wrapped around him, one of his arms wrapped around her shoulder, and the other positioned so it rested gently on her stomach.

Helen looked up at him, it was moments like these that amazed her with everything they had, and the simple nature of his statements…or the simple love he had for her. All of which were things she was sure she had experienced before, but with Will they became something more. There were no hidden extras. He expected nothing special from her. As he had told her on numerous occasions, he loved her just the way she was. 'His Helen.' She rested a hand on top of his and caressed. In the back of her mind she knew that there were things to do, but she wasn't going to waste the time they had together.

"What…" Will looked towards her. He moved his hand across her stomach before looking at her again. "Is everything ok?"

Helen looked at him. "I don't understand…" Then she realised and a huge grin broke across her face. "They're kicks Will…" She took his second hand and arranged them on her stomach across the places she felt the most regular number of movements from their baby. As she had hoped there was very quickly more movement underneath his hands.

Will didn't even bother trying to stop the tears welling over. He wanted this moment to last forever. "How long have they been happening."

Helen gently shrugged. "I've had a couple of flutters, but nothing like this until last night." Helen gently reminded herself that all of this was going to be new for Will. She had done this before, and while she still found it amazing. There was nothing quite like feeling your baby kicking for the first time.

Will gently moved so he could place a gentle kiss on her bump. He moved the kisses around, making sure that every area of her bump had been well and truly loved. When he finally felt that he had finished he moved back up and kissed Helen on the lips. "You are amazing." He kissed her again before resuming the position they had been in before. There they stayed gently cuddling as they both made the most of their moments of peace.


End file.
